The present invention relates to a microwave oven in general and, more particularly, to a card control microwave oven for conducting the energization of the microwave oven according to a cooking program in the form of program instructions stored in a card.
The cooking program can be desirably recorded on a card using a card recorder implemented within the card control microwave oven.
Microwave ovens have evolved to the present stage wherein now an automatic control system is implemented using a microcomputing LSI chip. However, these microwave ovens are usually energized each time the cooking operation is carried out. Considerably troublesome procedures are then required for the cooking operation in these microwave ovens.